


I'll Always be Here

by Evelin12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelin12/pseuds/Evelin12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've slept together countless of times. I am sure we were always were safe, hell we both made sure I never came inside of him! Fuck, I'm not ready for a baby, I'm only 26 fucking years old! I-fuck! I need to leave. I grab my things, ready to head out this fucking place, when I hear something. I look back, and....</p>
<p>"WAIT, LEVI! I'm coming too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first story! SO please, let know how you guys like it or don't.  
> Also, know this BL there is a slight girl/girl but not too much! Mpreg

Chapter One~

"Ahhhh...Fuck, yes! Levi Please Harder." Eren was moaning so loud, they both knew their roommates would here them from the first floor. 

Levi was spreading Eren's ass with both hands so he could go deeper inside, Levi loved how Eren looked. On all fours, sweating, a moaning mess, marks all over his body, and still pushing his tight little ass against his own dick. 

Levi leaned over to bite Eren's shoulder. "Mmmm...Levi." Eren purred as his shoulder was being abused by his lover. 

Levi stopped his movements, to forcefully turn Eren over, while taking is dick out. Eren looked at him a little surprised, but suddenly knew what his lover had in mind. 

Eren made himself a little comfy in the bed, then proceeded to spread his long, soft lightly tan legs. He began to pump his half harden dick, while playing with his nipples. 'Oh Levi..Ahhh.." He moan has his touched himself, making sure Levi followed his hands anywhere in his body. 

Levi didn't even think, before grabbing his thick dick and shoving himself inside Eren once more, not wanting to wait any longer. 

"FUCK! Eren, baby you feel so, g..good." Levi moan as he held on to Eren's knees and kept thrusting himself inside of him. Eren reached out to hold the back of his neck, wanting to taste his lover. 

A heated kissed bagan, Levi forced his tongue inside of Eren-not that Eren actually cared how rough Levi was in bed. Just as their kiss was about to stop, Levi grabbed Eren's hair and pulled it slightly. 

"You like it when I treat you like a slut, Eren?" Levi said while licking Eren's sweaty neck.

Eren could only wrap his legs tighter around Levi's waist. Moving his hands to the Levi's back, digging his nails on to it, almost to the point of bleeding. Eren indeed loved being treated like a slut, but only if it was Levi doing it. 

"AHHHHH! LEVI-FUCK ME HARDER.."

Levi gladly did what Eren asked of him, he kept thrusting inside his lover. They both so close, but Levi was never the one to cum first. He reached out to Eren's dick and began to pump it, while matching his own rough thrust. 

"L-levi g..un...cum.." Eren couldn't hold it in anymore, he only dug his nails deeper in Levi's back. 

"Cum for me Eren..Fuck...Cum." Levi felt his own blood go down his back, but that only caused him to fuck Eren even harder. Making sure to hit that lovely spot every time. 

"LEVI! OH..aAHH..GOD." Eren's cum landed on both of their chest, while Eren was enjoying his high Levi's high was just beginning. 

"Fuck." Levi growled as his paste became sloppy but soon found his own orgasm. 

The two lovers stayed in their positions, neither of them wanting to leave each others side. Eren only wrapped his arms around Levi, both forehands touching, eyes half closed, blankets all over their room. 

KNOCK- KNOCK 

"If you two are done, could you come down so you can help us with dinner. " Erwin said through the door, already a little annoyed that the first thing those two do, once they're home is have sex. 

"Fuck off eyebrows, we'll be there in five." Levi shouted as he slowly got out of Eren's heat. 

Levi only took off the condom, and walked to the bathroom to wipe off some sweat. Eren was still in bed, his legs were shaking so he couldn't get up from the bed. Although, he did love to see Levi walk around naked, Levi always did have a nice ass. 

Levi came back with two towels in his hand, he walked over to Eren and began to wipe off is own cum off. 

"I need to put on a condom on you when we have sex." Levi kept trying to wipe off any cum his saw on his lovers chest. 

"What, but why? If you don't like it, then baby." Eren cupped Levi's face and they made eye contact for a second." Why don't you just eat it. You know, so it won't get on our chest. " Eren said with a smirk on his still sweaty face. 

"I could do that, or I could just cut off your dick." Levi then placed a quick kiss on Eren's lips. 

"Thats just crazy!" Eren grabbed the towel from his hand and wiped off his sweat from his face. 

The two soon got dressed, in simple black joggers, while Eren wore a green shirt, Levi wore a grey shirt. The two walked down to meet their roommates. 

"Finally you guys are here, Erwin got annoyed and began to make the wings. " Armin said while grabbing Eren's arm and taking him to the kitchen. 

"Now, now Erwin we both know you cannot cook, so step away from the oven." Eren walks over and grabs his apron to tie around his waist. 

"Well, maybe if you two-" 

" Erwin shut up, and go wash the clothes while we cook." Levi goes next to the sink to wash the wings first, since neither Armin or Erwin could do that right. 

The two blondes did that, while the other two began to cook dinner for that evening. 

The four of them have been living together for almost three years now. They all moved into a big house, thanks to Erwin's friend Mike who was in real estate. Erwin and Levi were now 26 years old, which made them four years older than the Armin and Eren who were only 22. 

Erwin and Levi were the in the police force. Erwin being the commander, and Levi being a captain, both men working very hard, hardly had time for their young lovers.

While the two men were working, day in and day out. Armin was a science major, who is still going to school, while working part-time in as waiter at Maria's Family restaurant. Eren on the other hand, finished his schooling became a 1st grade teacher, at Little Scoots elementary. Eren always loved kids, and wanted to help kids with school. Since he didn't really have a family to help him out. 

Its always been Armin, Mikasa, and himself since they were 10 years old. Although they did went through hard times, they managed fine because they became great friends with certain people. People who helped them out a lot, and well now they considered each other family. 

They met their better half's, their last year of college at a party, that was actually shut down by the two of them. (Erwin and Levi.) Since they were the only two that didn't have bail, they all began to talk to one another and hit it off great. Since then the four have been together. 

"Okay guys, the wings are ready. " Eren shouted so the two blonds could hear him and come down for dinner. 

Levi only sat the table and sat himself down. 

They both waited for the blondes to come down, but after ten minutes they began to eat on their own. Another fifteen minutes and they came down.  
Hair all over the place, Armin with Erwin's shirt on, and Erwin with just sweat pants. 

"It seems someone didn't do the laundry." Levi said while pouring himself some more ranch for his spicy wings.


	2. I'll Always be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've slept together countless of times. I am sure we were always were safe, hell we both made sure I never came inside of him! Fuck, I'm not ready for a baby, I'm only 26 fucking years old! I-fuck! I need to leave. I grab my things, ready to head out this fucking place, when I hear something. I look back, and....
> 
> "WAIT, LEVI! I'm coming too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think so far!  
> Anyways, I have an idea on how I want this story to go, and I will try to update twice a week. Thank you again for reading!  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Two~**

Once the four men were done eating their wings, they began to pick up. Erwin and Armin washed the dishes, while Eren and Levi put the food away. They never had to tell each other what to do, they just worked well together. Armin, and Erwin did the laundry, threw out the trash (Erwin did anyways,) and clean their own bathroom/bedroom. Neither of them are home a lot, so they don't do much but they try and keep it clean.

While, Levi only cleans the kitchen, his shared bathroom/bedroom with Eren. Everything else is left for Eren to clean,since he's home the who is the first to arrive. Eren cooks, cleans the house, and sometimes irons Levi's work clothes. Eren doesn't mind doing all the cleaning and cooking, since his pay isn't as much as the other men, its the least he can do.

The house itself is not too big, it hastwo floors. One kitchen connecting to the living room, while the dinning room is on the other side of their home. It's rarely ever used since the kitchen has a small table in the middle. It has three master bedrooms, with a bathroom in each room, and four in half bathrooms that includes the bathrooms in the bedrooms. It also, has two office's for the police men, and one to study for Armin, and sometimes Eren to use. The colors around the house are black, grey, light blue, and little green. All colors chosen by Eren since on one went with him to buy it all. They had a perfect little home, and small amazing family.

Eren walked to the living, and slouched down on the couch, hand over his face. "Little Connie behaved so bad today!!"

Three other men came in and joined him on the couches. "What did he do this time?" Armin ask while making Erwin his head pillow.

"He somehow managed to steal the other kids cookies during lunch. He made a mask with his brown lunch bag, and went around the room taking their cookie of their plate. He called himself, ' the cookie thief.' It was horrible!" Eren then got up and leaned his head on Levi's shoulder, as Levi leaned over to grab the remote.

"I didn't know if I should of gotten mad first, or laugh. He's too much during lunch."

"You spoil him too though. You always let him have his way Eren." Erwin said while patting Armin in the head.

"You should of spanked that brat." Levi said finally finding his show, 'South Park.'

"LEVI! NO! Eren please never hit that little cutie." Armin partially jumped off the couch, with his cheeks turing red.

"Hahah! I will never hurt him, I do have a soft spot for him. I can't even put him on timeout without feeling so sad. His cute tan face, with watery eyes,and crumbs all over his face. I Just can't"

"Mmm..good! Hopefully when you and Levi have kids, he never hits them." Armin said now snuggling against Erwin's bard shoulders.

The room went quite, you only heard the t.v noises. Everyone who was close enough to Levi knew, he did not want kids, not now or ever. He didn't grow up with his own father, so he didn't know how to be one. If he ever thought of having children was because of his now lover Eren. Eren saw the sadness and anger in Levi, he moved over on to sit on top of Levi's legs, and cupped his cold face.

"Don't worry Levi." Eren then kissed him on the lips, making sure Levi was looking at him, and not sending death glares at Armin. With just that Levi's mood changed, Eren stayed like that and moved his head to lay on top of Levi's shoulder.

Levi only wrapped his arms around his lover, and taking in this scent that he loved so much. But little did he know, Eren turned his head around to face the blondes. Eren gave Armin a the scariest death glare he could.

Everyone knew that Levi was scary in general, but the one you should really be scared of was Eren when he was mad. Armin only hid from the glare with Erwin's big hands covering his eyes. After a while of the four just watching tv, they all went to their own rooms.

Everyone had a very long annoying week ahead of them, considering it was only Monday.

The next morning, Eren found himself in one big empty bed. He rolled over to hug Levi's pillow since it was barley 6:00am. Eren was about to let his sleep last longer, when he felt something rough on the pillow. Levi had left him a note. 

 

_"Good Morning Brat,_

_4:00pm, be ready and waiting for me at your school. I'll come pick you, so don't be fucking late, and make me wait for you._

_-Levi_

_P.s_

_Don't wear any underwear, and if you do make sure its the lace ones. Never mind don't wear any. "_

 

Eren was happy Levi left him a note. Levi would do things like this when he was away from Eren for too long, he would make it up by taking his lover on dates.

Eren forgot all about his extra hour of sleep and went to get ready, he wanted to take a long nice bath so he can be clean for Levi's standards. Eren walked to the bathroom, he took out his shaving cream. He ran the water on the stink, he put some cream on his legs, and began to shave. Levi always did love how soft Eren's legs were even with hair, but they would be a lot softened if he shaved. 

Eren once finished got in the shower, he made sure every part of him was washed properly. Once done with his shower, he dried himself off with two towels. One for his head, and the other one was for his body. 

Eren walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and the one drying his head with his hand Eren walked to his side of the room where his closest was. He took out fitted black jeans, a white dress shirt, and a black cardigan. He was indeed a school teacher, and he didn't like to dress up all too much, so this was comfy and good for the occasion. Eren took out his good casual shoes. 

After he got himself ready, he looked in the mirror to see how well he picked out his outfit. Black pants, black cardigan, black casual shoes, and a white tucked in shirt. Eren then took out his hair product and slid his hair back. 

Eren was proud of what he choose to wear today. It was comfy enough for him to chase around his little children, and to look nice for the man he loved the most. 

Eren walked down to the kitchen where he found Armin making coffee. 

"Good morning Eren!" Armin, in his big white shirt with black pants on said, while pouring himself some coffee on a big white mug. Armin looked up and saw his best friend. "Wow Eren you look great!! Is Levi taking you out tonight?"

Eren walked over to him, and saw Armin stick out a mug for his coffee and offered a smile. "Yeah he is, he left me a note on his pillow this morning. " Eren then poured his coffee. 

Levi and Erwin got their young lovers to drink their coffee black, now that is all they drink. If anything they all, expect for Levi of course; thought it was cute how it happened. 

"Where is he taking you?" Armin leaned on the counter, and watched Eren make them some bagels. 

"I'm not sure, he just said he'd picked me up from school. Do you want white cream cheese, or strawberry?" 

"White please. When Erwin took me out for our date, we went to the museum, then he took me out for dinner at this French restaurant. Finally, he surprised me with my favorite book. Remember the one Jean 'accidentally,' burned two years ago. He found a copy of it. I was, and still am the happiest person." Armin said holding his coffee close his mouth and smiling before drinking some of it. 

Eren gave him the bagel, and kept nodding to what Armin was telling him. He always loved how Erwin made Armin feel special, he even sometimes was little envious of the couple. 

Now, Eren knew Levi loved him with all his heart could, but sometimes hearing Armins stories made him a little jealous. Erwin knew how to make the whole night special, while Levi did his best. Levi always did make Eren feel special, he just did it in a different way. 

Eren never pushed his feelings onto Levi, because he knew days like this was a way he showed he cared. Eren was happy with him, just wished Levi did small things like the book Erwin found for Armin. 

Eren began to feel bad for wanting things like that, he felt selfish and he felt like it was wrong. So he pushed all those thoughts aside, he didn't care what Levi did for him, because the fact was and still is, he knew Levi loved him. 

"Eren, I think I might be pregnant." 

That snapped Eren from his thoughts to look at his best friend in shock. "You're what??" 

"I'm not sure yet, but its been a month since Erwin and I went on that date. We didn't use protection. He came inside of me so many times that night, and lately I've been feeling really sick. " Armin wasn't looking at Eren when he told him that, he kept the coffee mug close to his body. 

Eren titled his head slight to the side, he put his coffee down and walked over to his best friend. He wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, we can go to the doctor if you like. Don't worry, things will be okay. Maybe you're under a lot of stress and that is what is causing it. 

Armin pushed Eren back. "You don't get it! I can't have a baby now, I'm in the middle of school and my career hasn't started. I work as a waiter, and, and...I"m scared ok! " Armin somewhat shouted all this. 

Eren was shocked that those words were being said, by the kindest person he knew.Although, he also knew Armin, like Levi was scared of having kids.

"Hey, look at me. We will go to the doctor together next week, and we will find out the truth okay. " Armin looked at Eren in the eyes, wanting to cry but knew he shouldn't. He only nodded and turned over, leaving his back facing Eren. 

"You should go to work before you're late. " Armin said.

Eren only hugged him from the back, and placed a soft kiss on the side of his face. "Don't worry, we will figure it out. Do you want me to call Mikasa and let her know?" Armin only nodded. 

Eren finally let go and went to grab his things for work. Once he was at the door, he turned back to see that Armin was still in the same place he was five minutes ago. 

Eren walked to work, because the school was so close there was no point in taking the other car. On the way to school he thought about what Armin had told him. 

"A baby, hu." Eren mumbled as he waited for the light to turn green. It was a little windy today, so he buttoned up his coat. Winter was around the corner. He thought. 


	3. I'll Always be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. I'll make it up though, and write three new chapters this week. Thank you everyone who kept reading and is waiting for updates.

**Chapter 3** ~

Eren kept walking to the school, when a little store caught his eyes. Eren turned left, and walked towards the store. The store seemed to be filled with baby items. From baby clothing, to baby food. It was small but it had a lot of things. Eren walked around and saw a box filled with cute animal cookies. Eren thought it would be a great thing for him to bring to school for the kids.

As he walked to payed for the box of cookies, something caught his eyes. A pair of new born light blue socks. Eren reached over to touch the socks, he fell in love. The soft, lightly blue socks felt so good on his hand. Eren didn't even think twice, before adding the pair of socks in with the cookies. Eren walked out and went on his way to school.

Before Eren entered the school, he took out the soft blue socks, and put it inside his messenger bag. Eren did not want anyone to know what he bought, because he knew deep down inside he will never have a baby. Eren greeted everyone was his mask face on, like always. Eren did not want people to know, that he was unhappy.

Levi had always made it clear to Eren that he did not want any kids. So, Eren made sure he would never get pregnant to please Levi. Indeed Eren loved the idea of having maybe four babies with Levi, but Eren loved Levi too much, to risk losing him.

Eren was just happy to being with Levi, maybe he could convince the older man into buying a cat or maybe a dog. A dog would be better.

"Teacher! Teacher! Look I brought you some Daisy's from outside." Connie came in running along with the other wonderful children. Eren thought, he didn't need to have kids of his own because working as teacher he already had 15 little boys and girls.

"Wow, thank you so much Connie." Eren picked little Connie up and hugged him tightly. The day went very well for Eren, all the children behaved very well, and Connie only ate 10 cookies. It was a good day at school.

As Eren waited for the last child to be picked up, he walked back to his classroom and sat down on his chair. It was only 3:45pm, and still had to make sure his class was well cleaned for the next day. As Eren wiped down every desk, he stopped and looked at picture.

A picture one of a family drawn on it. It made Eren happy that all of his kids had good parents with them. As Eren was about to put the picture inside the desk, when he felt firm hands around his waist.

"Hey." A low voice said. Eren didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he only leaned his weight a little. "

Hey." Eren's body was turned over, those firm hands were still on his waist.

"You look great.." Soft lips were pressed against Eren's dry lips.

" You don't look great, you look beautiful." Eren wrapped his arms around strong shoulders.

"You don't look so bad yourself Captain" Levi then pulled Eren closer to his body, and kissed the man he has been in love with for so long.

"Let's get going Eren." Levi had pulled away from the kiss, only to be held back by a soft hand. Levi only smiled. Once the two lovers were outside, they held each other's hands even tighter.

They walked to the parking lot, where they found Levi's 2015 all black Range Rover. Levi walked a little ahead of Eren and open the door for him. Eren got in the car, but before Levi could close the door he was pulled in. Eren grabbed him by his pale cold hands and gave him a quick kiss in the lips. Levi only placed his hand on Eren's cheek, and gave Eren a quick peck before shutting the car door.

The car ride was quite, they held hands, and enjoyed each others company. Levi would steal glances at Eren when the young man was not looking. Before Eren knew it, they were out of the city, the only thing in sight was trees, and a few houses.

"Levi." Eren looked of to his lover.

"Mm." Levi squeezed Eren's hand.

"Where are we going? " Eren asked, leaning a little closer to Levi. Levi only pulled over to the side of the road, letting go of Eren's hand. Eren gave a questioning look, but did not want to say anything.

Levi leaned closer to Eren, and then past him to reach into his glove compartment. Levi took out a silk black blind fold, and place it on Eren's head.

"I knew it, you're going to kill me because I burned your shirt right." Levi only placed the blind fold on Eren's eyes

. "Even, though I would love to kill you; just like you killed my shirt. I like you a little too much to do that.

Eren then pulled the blind fold a little above his eyes, and said " It's my butt right. Thats why you're not killing me." Eren said with the cutest smile he ever gave Levi. At that moment, Levi felt his heart skip a beat. Levi's hands then traveled down Eren's body to where his perky ass was.

"You caught me." Levi leaned in and kissed Eren. "Just keep the blind fold on, because we're almost there and I want to surprise you. If you want, you can take a nap. Just keep the blind fold on, okay Eren.."

Levi then gave him a final kiss. Eren only nodded.

45 minutes later Levi pulled up to a beautiful Lake house, the same Lake house that Eren has been wanting to go for a over a year. Although, hadn't gotten a chance to come, due to work and Eren not wanting to take the days off. Only because Eren, doesn't like to leave his 'kids' with anyone else.

Levi has been planing this for two months, Levi went to Eren's school, and asked for three days off. Since it was only Tuesday, Eren has Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off. After that it is the weekend, so in total of five days off. Levi had to fight his way to have these days off, but made up for it by working like a damn dog.

Levi turned off the car, and looked over his sleeping beauty. Yeah, he would work like a dog to spend even one day with Eren.

Levi did not want to wake Eren up, so he got out of the car and grabbed the their things from the back. Levi went inside the house, putting the things inside and coming back for Eren. Levi figured Eren will be sleeping for another hour or so, and that gave him plenty of time to get dinner started.

Levi came back to open the car door, and pick Eren up in his arm and taking him to their bedroom for the week. Once inside, Levi walked up wooden stairs, and looked for the bedroom. Once Levi laid Eren, he opened the closest to look for a blanket to place over Eren's body.

Before walking out of the bedroom, Levi glanced back at his beloved Eren. Shutting the door, Levi went back downstairs and went on to his things. Levi brought a week's load of food, food, and other things that the lovers will need for their trip. Levi, went outside to the porch, where there was already a table outside. Levi had a white cloth in his hands, and spread it through out the table.

Levi the walked back to the kitchen to grab candles, plates, and his gift. Levi began to cook Eren's favorite. Which was easy to make because it was, Alfredo pasta with cut up steak, and for their dessert it was devils chocolate cake.

The food was simple, but it was what Eren loved the most. While Levi was busy trying to make the night special, he did not hear a certain someone come down from their nap.

~

Eren had woken up from his nap, when he felt he was in a soft bed, with an even softer blanket. Eren rose from the bed. Eren took off the blindfold and looked around the room. Not knowing where he was, he got off the bed to look out the window.

All he saw was trees, but when Eren looked a little further he saw a Lake. The same Lake Eren has been wanting to go and see for so long. Eren only jumped in joy, and ran downstairs to see Lev. As Eren ran down, he tripped over a bag and bit down on his lip.

"Eren!" Levi ran when he heard Eren fall.

"Why are you running Dummy?" Levi said, while trying to help Eren up. Eren only kissed Levi.

Eren kissed Levi with so much love, he could not help but be so happy. "Thank you, thank you so much Levi!"

Levi just hugged his hyper lover. "Come, but close your eyes."

Before Eren could do as he was told, he felt pain in his butt.

"Hey!!!" "Your lip is bleeding, you have to be more careful Eren!" Levi said in a firm, being upset his lover got hurt.

"But that doesn't mean you have the right to hit my butt." Levi only smirked. Levi's hands reached down to touch the round ass, he soon will be in. Levi grabbed Eren's ass with firm hands and Eren could only scream.

"Yes I can. I can and will do whatever I want this perky ass." Eren only blushed and pushed off Levi, closing his eyes and sticking out his hand so Levi could them around the house. Levi knew Eren will try to peak, so he took his own hands and covered his young lovers eyes.

"Now, I know this is not much..But I hope you like it." Levi then let his hands drop to Eren's sides.

Eren only looked at how amazing Levi made everything. A wonderful table in the middle, with candles all over, the Lake water shinning and only making everything else better.

Eren wanted to cry because he was just so happy. Eren turned around and kissed the older man that was slightly blushing.

"Thank you, fuck thank you Levi." Eren kissed Levi lightly, but really just wanted to hug the older man.

Eren felt like he could die of happiness. Eren then pulled Levi by the hand and walked him over to the table outside. The two lovers sat in front of each other, talking about their day, and everything Levi had to go through for this. Eren was indeed speechless, his heart was still beating like crazy, his face was flush; but overall he was in love with the best man in the world.

"So, I know it is too cold for us to have sweet, rough sex, but I was thinking of taking a walk around the water. How does that sound?" Levi said, wiping his face and looking at Eren who was stuffing food in his mouth.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Eren said smiling with some food on the side of his lips.

Levi stood from his chair and walked over to Eren. Once Levi was close enough, he licked the side of his lips, and walked back to his seat. Only to see a tomato Eren in shock.


	4. I'll Always be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've slept together countless of times. I am sure we were always were safe, hell we both made sure I never came inside of him! Fuck, I'm not ready for a baby, I'm only 26 fucking years old! I-fuck! I need to leave. I grab my things, ready to head out this fucking place, when I hear something. I look back, and....
> 
> "WAIT, LEVI! I'm coming too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of sex happening between the main pairings.

**Chapter 4**

Eren was still a blushing mess, when Levi began to pick up the plates from the table. Levi would only smirk at his young lover, if he got Eren to feel like that he could not imagine how Eren will look like tonight. That thought alone made Levi a little hard, but did not want to think about it. 

Levi was going to wash the dishes before they left for their walk, when Eren came inside and slightly pushed Levi to the side. 

"Let me." Eren said, rolling up his sleeves. 

"No, its my turn to spoil you, brat." Levi slight pushed Eren back. 

Eren hated when Levi wouldn't let him do anything, because when their home Eren did everything. Eren just wanted to spoil Levi when they had days like this together. Levi took a notice of the little frown forming, so Levi pulled Eren close to him. So close, their noses were touching. 

"Please Eren, I want this week to be about you and only you. " Levi moved his nose against Eren's. "Because if you don't move, I'll fuck you here and now in the kitchen. " 

Eren's face soon backed away, looking at his lover. Levi was capable of doing that, but Eren knew not to push Levi's buttons. 

"Fine." Eren warped his arounds Levi's neck and gave him a kiss. "Let me at least pick up everything else in table. " 

Levi nodded and turned around so he could keep washing the dishes. The only thing that needed to be picked up was maybe two small plates and the table cloth. 

Once both of the men were done, they found each other back outside. Levi waiting for Eren to put his shoes back on, but Levi was also playing with the gift in his pocket. Levi was a nervous wreck, but was very good at hiding his feelings. 

By the time Eren was done, he looked to see Levi looking back at him. Eren reached out his hand to touch Levi's hand. 

"You ok, babe?" Levi was indeed good at hiding his feeling, but there was a small crack to that. Eren was only the only one who could see those feelings, no matter how well Levi would hide those feelings. 

"Mmm...Yeah, I was just thinking of you." Levi took Eren's hand and pulled him close to him, for the millionth time that day. "Thinking on how lucky I am to be with you."

Eren only smiled, he loved when Levi was open about his feelings. 

The couple walked down the small steps and walked towards the Lake. They held hands, they talked about their home, how they need sound proof walls, and how they loved each other. That part was of course more Eren than Levi, but he also took some small part of it. 

The two lovers were now sitting close to the water, Eren has token off his shoes so his feet could get wet. While Levi pulled up his zipper of his jacket.

As Eren walked more in the water, he thought the water was fucking freezing but wanted Levi to join him. 

"Come on Levi, the water is actually warm. Please come join me. " Eren said, giving a hint of his sexy voice into those words. 

"I can see you shaking from here. " Levi said, ignoring his pleading lover. 

Eren really wanted Levi to join, even if the water cold. It was some kind of punishment for Levi not letting him help with the dishes or anything else. Eren than came up with an idea, an idea he will regret but will be worth it. Levi hated cold baths, but loved seeing Eren naked. 

Eren started to take off his clothes little by little, making sure he moved his hips and bit his lip. Eren's clothes were now mid length of his arms, while his pants were unbutton and showing his slight hard on. Eren knew he had Levi's attention by the way Levi was moving from where he was. Eren turned over bent down a little, and pulled his pants to the middle of his butt. 

Levi on other hand was having a hard time with is pants, seeing Eren dance in the water and the lighting of the moon made it the most sexiest thing he could ever see Eren do. Levi also began to take off his clothes, well he only opened up his shirt, and undid his pants. Levi took off his shoes and rolled up his pants, he began to walk over to his lover. 

Once Levi's feet touched the cold water he hissed, but see Eren pulling down his own boxers made Levi ignore the cold water. Levi saw how low Eren's pants were, along with the shirt almost falling off Eren's body. 

Levi was standing in front of Eren, his young lover that had the guts to take out if his dick and stroke himself. Levi only stood there in amaze, but his body reacted to the sexy display. Levi's hand move over to Eren's already hard nipple, and pinched it. That alone awarded Levi with a soft moan. 

Eren closes the small distance he had with Levi, his hands traveled inside Levi's shirt to feel those firm abs. Eren licked his lips, he began to leave light kisses all over Levi's chest. Levi only lean his head back a little, and reached lower to Eren's body. Feeling Erens heat, Levi only wanted to have his way with Eren. 

Although, Levi also heard teeth chattering, and his saw Eren's lips were slightly purple. Levi knew Eren was freezing, he though it was Eren was began the game in cold fucking water. 

Levi then picked up his cold lover, walked out of the water to get their shoes, and walk back inside. Levi carried Eren all the way to their bathroom, where Levi ran the tub with hot water. 

Levi went back to the bedroom, looking at his shaking lover. Levi started to leave kisses all over Eren's uncovered body, Eren only tired to reach towards Levi but his hands were to cold to touch Levi. 

Levi took hold of Eren's hands and blew his breath on them so they could get some heat. Once Levi thought the tub was filled enough, he walked back to the bathroom to turn off the water. When Levi came back, he saw Eren taking off all of his clothes, the only thing that was left was his boxers. 

Levi walked over to Eren, get down on his knees Levi kissed Eren's smooth legs. "You shaved today?" Levi asked while kissing the inside of Erens left leg. 

"Y-Yes.." That was all Eren could breath out for Levi to hear. 

Levi opened Eren's legs a little wider, which was a little hard considering Eren was still standing up. Levi got up a little from his knees, to pull Eren's boxer down with his perfect teeth, while both hands reached to play with Eren's nipples. Once the boxers were off, with little help from Eren; Levi took Eren's hard dick slightly in his mouth. 

Bring down one of his hands from pinching Eren's nipples, to place Eren's dick in his hand. Levi was now kissing all of Eren's dick, once Levi thought it was  time to get Eren's dick in his mouth he did. Only sucking the tip, Levi looked up to see Eren's reactions. 

Eren had a hand covering his mouth, while his other hand was in a fist. Eren was trying his hardest not to move his hips, but Levi was being a huge tease. 

Levi saw what he wanted, and got up from his knees. Levi took Eren's hand and pulled him inside the bathroom, there was steam everywhere due to the hot water. Eren was a little upset Levi stopped, but was happy the tub was ready for the booth of them. 

Eren stepped in the water first, it was a little too hot for him but he'd get use to it. Levi brought over a stool, and rolled up his sleeves to grab the shampoo.

"What are you doing, aren't you gong to join me?" Eren asked looking back at Levi. 

"No, I'm going to wash your body." Levi simply said. 

"I want you to join me, now." Eren said trying to act like he was serious but failed because he kinda giggled. 

Levi looked at Eren but only smiled at his lover. 

"Okay, but move over." Levi stood from the stool, he took of his shirt showing off his strong body, then he unrolled his pants to take off his pants. Levi still was a little hard. 

Eren moved over a little so Levi could step inside wit him. 

Once inside, Eren sat in the middle of Levi's legs, and leaned against Levi's body. They both laid there for about ten minutes before, Levi grabbed the shampoo he left on near the stool. Levi began to massage Eren's head, running his hand through those dark brown locks. Finally, Eren laid all the way down to the point where you could only see his face. 

Once his head was clear from shampoo, Eren repeated the same thing with Levi. The only difference was, Eren risen Levi's hair with a small bowl. Both men heads were clean now, and Eren went back to laying on top of his lover. 

Levi only scrubbed what he could, with Eren laying all over him. Levi readjusted himself, so they were sitting upwards. Levi's hand went down to Eren's penis, but Eren could only moan with Levi's touch. 

"Le..Levi..don't.." Eren moaned these words, but sinfully pushed against Levi's touch as well. 

"I'm only cleaning you Eren. " Levi's voice was low, almost like a growl. 

Eren turned his body around, to Levi's surprise Eren only sat right on top of Levi. 

"I want to clean you too." That was all Eren said, before he grabbed the soap and began to rub Levi. 

Eren has soap in his hands, holding on to Levi's dick and 'cleaning' it, up and down. Levi's reaction was to move his hands around Eren's ass. Levi still had some soap in his hands. 

Levi's fingers circled around Eren's entrance. "This needs to be cleaned too." Levi thrusted his finger inside Eren, which made Eren movements stop for a second. 

Levi's index finger was moving all around the inside of Eren, when Eren's hands began to move faster with his dick; Levi thrust in a second finger. The two lovers  were playing with each other, heated kisses were exchanged, and sweet moans were heard in the bathroom. 

"Levi." Eren kissed Levi's neck and bit down, with that Levi buckled his hips upwards with Eren's hands on his dick. 

Eren kept sucking on to Levi's neck, whispering his name when he would lick that beating spot. Levi did not want to wait anymore. Levi slightly moved a little under Eren's entrance. Levi wanted to go inside his lover slow, to enjoy this moment with Eren. 

Although, Eren had Ideas of his own. Eren quickly turned his body over, so his back was now facing Levi's face. Eren slammed himself down on Levi's throbbing dick, before Eren could even move, Levi pushed upwards inside his lover. 

"FUCK..Levi." Eren's head was on his side, while his hands were resting on Levi's legs. Levi pushed himself deeper inside his lover, bitting onto his shoulder. 

Water was beginning to land all over the bathroom. Levi held onto Eren's hips so hard his finger prints will be there for the next few days. Eren kept jumping up and down on Levi's dick, only holding onto the sides of the tub. 

"Hhh..harder baby..Please..ahhh..ffuck " Eren was moaning so load, it drove Levi crazy. 

Levi wanted to stand up, using all his leg muscles Levi got himself and Eren up. The tub would be too slippery for them, so Levi got out of the tub. Levi sat Eren on the marble sink. Lips crashed, hands were everywhere. 

Eren's hands reached to grab Levi's dick, he placed Levi's dick on his entrance. "Please..I want more Levi." 

With those words, who could ever say no. But Levi did not do anything though, he only held Eren by the hip, while the other hand went to to hold onto Eren's shoulder. Levi did not want to be inside, just yet again. Levi wanted to mark Eren with everything he could. Levi's lips went to suck on Eren's nipple, while Eren kept trying to get Levi's dick closer inside. 

"Please..Ahhh..Levi.." Erin's face was red, marks were indeed everywhere. Levi loved everything about this moment. 

Levi forcefully pulled Eren down from the sink, turned him over speared those perky cheeks.

"AAhhH..LE..LEVI" 

Levi shoved himself so deep inside his lover the tightness was too much for himself. Levi held onto Eren shoulders, pushing Eren back onto his dick, while Levi thrusted forward. 

The slapping of skin was like fire, Eren's sweet moans, and the heat. It was all perfect for the lovers. 

"Fuck" Levi growled, he was so close to cuming. 

Levi then got out of Eren's heat, only to kiss him. The kiss had so much love, so much meaning, he only kneeled down a little to grab Eren's legs. Eren gladly wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, Levi then grabbed his dick and Eren went down on his own. The two lovers back into their heat, kissing, wanting to be closer to one another. 

Levi's back hit the wall, but he only grabbed Eren's dick and began to pump it. 

"Nghh Noo..Ahhh.. Fuck.. Levi.." 

Eren was so close, he wanted to cum but with his lover. "Le..Let's cum to..together.." Eren breathed out, barley able to say anything. 

Levi listened to, but did not stop pumping Eren's dick. Levi's thrust became sloppy, but all he wanted to was cum. 

"Ahh..m.mmm..more." Eren was moaning so loud. 

Soon Eren, was digging his nails deep onto Levi's back. Levi's hold became stronger, and so did his thrust.

"LEVVIII" Eren shouted, while he came on their chest, Eren kissed the side of Levi's neck to leave one last hickey. 

"Fuck..Eren.."Levi only thrusted hared and filled Eren was his seed. 

Levi fell down on the floor, holding onto his lover. Levi kissed Eren on the side of his face, both men were sweaty, tired, and dirty again. None of it matter because he had the best sex just now, they laid there catching their breath. 

Levi's hand was caressing Eren's hair, when he looked down he saw a sleeping face. Levi only smiled and kissed the top of Eren's head. Levi got up, carrying Eren back to the bed. Levi was not too fond of the idea, of going to bed dirty, but he was tired and did not want to wake up Eren. Levi, actually wanted to under the covers with Eren. 

Once Levi was settled on the bed, he pulled Eren closer to him. Eren's head was on his chest, while Levi's arm was around Eren's body. Sleep was calling the tired older man. 

"I love you, Eren." Was the last thing anyone heard that night. 


	5. I'll Always be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about not updating!!! I promise I will try this week to add more chapters.  
> Thanks for everyone who still reading!!  
> Enjoy

**Chapter 5**

**The story will be taking place back at the house, with Erwin and Armin.**

**11:30pm  
**

 

Armin is coming home from a very long annoying shift from Maria's Family Restaurant, coming up the stairs in front of the house Armin smells something burning. Armin quickly takes out his house keys, throws his bag on the floor and runs to where the smell is coming from. Once Armin finds the location of the burning smell, he finds eggs on the floor, a pan on the sink, and a grown blonde man sucking on his thumb. 

"Bahhh hahaha!" Armin begins to laugh and lean against the wall, holding on to his ribs. 

Erwin looks up to see his young lover laughing at his embarrassment. Armin wipes off the tears from his eyes and walks over his lover, placing a soft kiss on Erwins cheek. 

"Thanks for the try, but I'll it from here." Armin begins to pick up the mess, but is stopped when the phone rings.

While walking past Erwin, Armin feels a soft but firm slap on his butt. Armin looks back with a soft blush on his face, and a winking back his lover. Erwin follows right behind Armin, who is currently looking for his thrown bag at the door. 

"Hello?" Armin ask. 

"Hey, it's MIkasa I changed my number. I was calling to let you know, and to check on you and Eren." Mikasa says softly. 

"Couldn't you just text us, sis? But we're fine..aahh.." Erwin begins to lick the side of Armins neck, while sliding his hand under Armins shirt.

"Armin, are  you okay? What is going on? Do you need me to come over?" Mikasa's voice changes, she's already out of bed. 

"Mmmm...yes, I'm fine. I just hit myself with the table again..." Armin is bitting on his lip, lying through his teeth knowing his big sister would come over in a second if anything was wrong. 

Erwin on the other hand, is sucking on Armins neck, one hand under his chin, while the other hand is unbuckling Armin's pants. Erwin smirks when he opens his eyes to see his lover flushed, and bitting his lip. Erwin beings to grind his hard on on Armin's back, loving the view of lover at the moment. 

"Okay, anyways where is Eren?" Mikasa ask, going back to bed. 

"He..*pant pant * is on his trrip with ..Levi" Armin barley could speak a word to his sister. Erwin was teasing him so much, but Armin never pushed Erwin off. 

Mikasa takes her phone away from ear and looks at it before speaking. " Are you sure you're okay ?" 

" I'm..ahh..cooking...*pant pant * SOOO...I can't talk now. I'll call you back. AABYE." Armin pushes the end call on his phone and leans his head back,  enjoying what Erwin was doing to his body. 

**At Mikasa's and Annie's house**

"Wait, Armin!" Mikasa shouts. 

"Whats wrong babe?" Annie comes from her bath, in simple blue shirts and a white tank top, her is dripping wet still. 

"I don't know, I was talking Armin and then he hung up on me." Mikasa says, typing away a message for Armin. 

"Maybe he is busy." Annie walks towards their bed and sits down, to turn her  back towards Mikasa .

Miksas grabs the towel on Annie's shoulders and begins to dry off her wet hair. Annie begins to fall sleep while her beloved girlfriend dries her, but is woken up when Mikasa begins to dry Annie's hair a lot harder; all while asking these random questions about her younger brothers. 

"Why didn't Eren pick up my call? Why didn't he tell me he was gone. Why was Armin speaking low, and almost like he couldn't breathe. " Mikasa's hands begin to go all over Annie's hair. 

Annie turns around quickly to face Mikasa who happened to be laying on her back, with the sudden change of Annie's change. The towel falls off Annie's head, and lands somewhat on Mikasas body and off the bed. Annie kisses Mikasa's whole face. 

" We can go tomorrow morning if you, to see what's going on. Yeah?" Annie asks placing a small peck on Mikasa's lips. 

Mikasa moves her hands to Annie's waist, and says " Yes, we can go eat breakfast." 

The two lovers, begin to kiss each other very heavily, and they do something they haven't done in weeks. 

**Back at Erwin's and Armin's House**

"Ahh....Er..Ahhh" Armin was bent over the dinning room table,  pants down to his ankles and Erwin was licking the Armin's back. Finally after some struggle with Armin's part, Erwin pulls Armin's shirt of his head. Kissing Armin's back to the back of his neck, bitting, licking, one hand on Armin's dick, and the other running down the sided of Armin's front to his perky nipples. 

Erwin feels something odd about Armin's stomach, but decides to ignore wanting to be inside his lover soon. Armin is moving his head to grant Erwin more of himself for Erwin to have, never realizing that Erwin's hand has pasted his abdomen twice now. Erwin gently turns his young over, their lips crash almost immediately. 

Armin is lifted up to sit on the table now, kicking off his pants and wrapping his smooth almost hairless legs on Erwin's firm waist. Erwin leaves a trace of kisses on Armin's neck, stopping at Armin's dick but only to lick it teasingly. Armin's head goes back, while starching Erwin's shoulder's a little. Trying his hardest, Armin's hands go down and begin to hold on to the corners of the tables. 

Erwin is bobbing his head down and up, his fingers move around Armin's hole and play it with. Sling on finger inside never stoping until his knuckle can no long go further. Looking up, Erwin sees Armin all red, drool on the side of his mouth, and biting hard on his lips to the point Erwin sees a small line of blood go down Armin's perfect white skin. 

Erwin slides another finger, thrusting it in and out, moving down and up, wanting to hear Armin's sweet cries for him. 

"AHHH..t..there..Erwin..please,,nghh.."  Armin leans forward to hold on to Erwin's shoulders, but that only caused Erwin's fingers to go deeper inside. 

Erwin beging to feel pain himself, when he realizes he still has a his grey tight dress pants on. Never taking them off, since he got home he wanted to cook dinner for his young lover. Erwin slowly stops sucking Armin's dick, and takes his fingers out of the heat he soon will enjoy. Erwin moves back a little, and pulls Armin down to his knees and pushes his crotch to Armin's face. 

Armin soon is unbuckling Erwin's pants, and pulling them down along with his black boxers. Armin takes both of his hands and brings them to the base of Erwin's thick big cock, licking it from all the sides. Erwin only moves his hand to Armins hairs and pushes him a little forward. Armin soon stops licking, takes a deep breathe and takes Erwin all in his small mouth. 

"Fuck." Erwin growls, tightening his grip on Armin's hair. 

Armin is licking the side of Erwin's cock, while pushing a little more forward to take in more of Erwin's dick. Finally bobbing his head, Armin feels drool on all sides of his mouth, and his head his pushed a little back to be greeted with Erwin's lust full eyes. 

Erwin pushes himself off Armin, leaving on the floor pants with half closed eyes. Armin then gets on, places himself on the table with his back facing the table, and his whole front body out in the open for Erwin to see. Spreading his legs for Erwin.

"Please...Erwin..I want you inside.." Armin says, letting his finger slowly make circles around his tight hole before sliding it inside. 

Erwin is token back by his lover, but only reacts by pulling away Armin's finger out. Stroking himself a little, and pulling Armin's legs above his shoulders, Erwin shoves himself inside his tight lover. 

"ERWIN..AHHH." 

Erwin's thrust a blunt, hurtful but cannot stop, Erwin keeps going deep inside his lover. Armin is holding on to his forearms, and tries to reach for his lovers lips. Erwin closes the distant and kisses Armin, while gripping Armin's waist. Erwin hips don't seem to stop, but he only keeps kissing Armin. 

"Fuuck.. Armin you feel so good today..AHh." Erwin says in between kisses, never wanting to stop. 

Armin only brings his hands up to Erwin's neck, and brings his face to Erwin's neck. Sucking biting, licking, and leaving kisses. Erwin hiss due to the new pain but keeps thrusting inside. 

"NGHH...Er...I..n..haaa...need to cum.." Armin shouts, hiding his face on the side of Erwin's neck. 

"Me..ahh..too..inside.." Erwin's hands pull Armin closer to his dick. 

Armin's eyes widen.."Nigh..No..I'll..ahhh..sallow. " Armin says, pushing himself off, locking eyes with his lover. 

"I can't ..Babe..." Erwin last thrust become harder than before and he comes inside, following was Armin's orgasm. Both lovers panting, one lover hold the other tight, and smile; while the other still hiding his face and wanting to cry. 

 _"Not again.."_ Armin though. 

"Come on babe" Erwin says kissing his lover on the lips. "Let's go to bed. " 

Erwin picks up his small lover, and walking to their bedroom. Never realizing the message the was sent by Miksaa. 

_**To: Armin (Baby Brother )** _

_**From: Mikasa (Big Sister)** _

_**" Annie and  I are coming over** _ **_tomorrow at 10:00am. Please be ready to go, we're going out for breakfast. I'll also bring some medicine for you. Good Night, LOVE you. "_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short!!


End file.
